Hey There, Delilah
by LittleMissDarkside
Summary: As he slept, Stiles felt something breathing down his neck. Panting would be a better word at this moment, though. The air came fast and hot on his neck. Even with someone literally breathing down his neck, Stiles didn't stir. He was basically dead to the world. Requested sequel to 'Sex on Fire' (Contains MPreg. Title is from the song by Plain White T's. Not a songfic)


Stiles had been sleeping for hours. Graduation was the day before, and all the parties he went to had him beat. His dad had gone off to work earlier, trying to make up for the work he had missed to go to the ceremony. That left Stiles alone for the rest of the day to do what he does best: eat, sleep, get the pack out of some supernatural clusterfuck they had found themselves in, and repeat. That, however, today would skip over the first two steps.

As he slept, Stiles felt something breathing down his neck. _Panting _would be a better word at this moment, though. The air came fast and hot on his neck. Even with someone literally breathing down his neck, Stiles didn't stir. He was basically dead to the world.

"Stiles!" an unidentified voice cried. "Wake up! I need you!" The stranger moved to the side of the bed and stared at Stiles features. He felt horrible that he was disturbing his friend's sleep, but this was serious. He had nowhere to go. The teenage boy stirred a little before finally cracking open his eyes. They blew wide when he saw what was in front of him.

Isaac was in a cold sweat. His hair was plastered against his forehead, and he was panting. He looked scare and distraught. He clutched at his stomach and groaned through some of the pain. Stiles looked around quickly. Where was that damned lamp? He had to get a better look at Isaac. He flailed around for a good ten seconds before he got his hands on the lamp. He felt around it for the switch and flicked it on. The light only made the sight worse. Isaac was still shivering, and Stiles didn't even know what it was.

"What the hell is going on? It's eight-something in the morning!" he complained. It was only half-hearted because Stiles had just gotten the idea of what was going on through his skull. Stiles jumped out of the bed and ran for the closet. He had to get the emergency bag and call for Derek. It was time! It was really happening!

Isaac was going into labor right now!

A while after the first full moon, when Stiles and Isaac had sex, Stiles miraculously didn't get pregnant. The second moon was a different story. Isaac bottomed for the first time and stuff happened. Turns out, around the full moon, a male werewolf can have kids. It was an evolutionary thing. At one time, female wolves in a pack went infertile and almost the whole pack died out. Darwin's theory of 'survival of the fittest' came to be a true fact. Over time, male werewolves developed reproductive organs so they can make up for infertile women. Isaac wouldn't have had to deal with labor or cravings for pickles and chocolate if he was heterosexual. That's how they are in the situation now.

"Get into the Jeep!" Stiles yells. "I'm calling Derek to meet us at Dr. Deaton's office! He needs to be there!" Isaac hustled himself down the steps, pushing through the door and out into the yard. Stiles grabbed his cell phone and ran out to try and help Isaac into the Jeep. They might need to get a new one when Stiles was done with his apprenticeship under Dr. Deaton. He was going to learn how to handle supernatural beings and spells. He had been in this mess for a long time; it was only far that he learned how to deal with it on his own.

Stiles had grabbed a blanket from the bag. He helped Isaac out of his pants and underwear. He checked to see if the baby was crowning any. He slung the blanket over Isaac's lap to cover him up. He was trying to find someone gloves when the head beta of the pack cried out.

"The baby is coming too fast!" Isaac groaned through another contraction. "We can't wait! I already called Deaton, and he's on his way!" He was leaning back in the passenger seat of the vehicle and was gripping at the leather. Stiles dropped his phone and flailed.

Stiles asked, "How long have you been in labor exactly, Isaac?" The beta looked up at him and gave him a sheepish look. The human gave him a look as if he had grown two heads. He pinched the bridge of his nose. This was more frustrating than it should have been. Isaac could have been in labor for hours, and Stiles was just now being informed. He looked around his house for a minute. He didn't hear a car approaching or anything stirring. He had no choice but to squat down and coach his mate through this birth. As soon as his knees hit the earth, Stiles was in front of the other teen.

"Deaton taught me this," Stiles said. He grabbed the emergency bag he had gotten and pulled out a clean towel. He slung it over the dashboard of the Jeep and went back to kneeling. "I'm going to need to start pushing at the next contraction. Hold it for ten seconds and then relax." Isaac nodded and braced himself for the next one. He timed his last contraction perfectly. They were about six minutes apart. He was ready to go.

Before Isaac started to push, Deaton and Derek pulled up into the yard. Derek jumped out of the driver seat of the Camaro and was by Isaac's side in a second. He sat behind his second-in-command and grabbed his hand.

"How far along, Stiles?" he grumbled, trying to soothe his beta. Stiles checked his watch and looked at Derek.

"About five minutes," Stiles answers. "He's ready to start pushing again." Deaton grabbed his bag and checked for himself. He pushed Stiles over a little so he can get a better look. He looked at Isaac and nodded. The beta bore down and pushed. Derek and Stiles counted it out in their heads and told him to release it. He was four minutes away from the next contraction when two more cars sped into the driveway. The rest of the pack jumped out and ran over to the jeep. Allison grabbed both her lovers', Lydia and Erica, hands and pulled them from her car. Boyd, Scott, Danny, and Jackson were running to them.

Stiles croaked, "How in the hell did you guys know to come here?"

"Pack mentality," Boyd answered. "It helps us know when other members are in distress." Stiles nodded and went back to Isaac. He had one more contraction before their cub was born.

"Alright now," Deaton breaths, "one more push and then the baby is here." When his last contraction hit, Isaac bore down and pushed with his last strength. He slumped back into his Alpha, and Derek handed the towel that was warming on the dashboard in the sunlight to Stiles, he took the towel and waited to hear the wail pierce through the air. He smiled when he saw his baby.

"It's a girl," Scott breathed out. He was smiling that goofy grin. He was now an uncle to a beautiful little girl. Boy, she was going to be spoiled by Scott.

Isaac smiled as Stiles handed her to him. Derek shifted a little, so he can safely get out of the seat to let Stiles in. He stood outside and watched the first baby come into his pack. He knew damn well there would be more.

Stiles asked, "Do you know if she will be human or werewolf-y?" The pack raised their eyebrows and snorted. Werewolf-y? Really? Derek shrugged his shoulders.

"Not yet," he answers. "For all we know, she could be a hybrid. They are one of the strongest there is. They handle the full moons much better than a normal beta and have a good chance of starting their own pack as an Alpha." The pack nodded and smiled at the happy little family.

"What are you going to name her?" Jackson asks. "Even though it will be really cute and embarrassing when she grows up, we can keep calling her 'baby kakes' or 'baby girl'?" The pack looked at each other and shrugged. Derek grunted and seemed to be thinking really hard for names. They were at a loss when Danny finally came up with a name.

Danny asked, "How about Delilah? It sounds pretty." Stiles smiled at his best friend and nodded. Isaac smiled at his little girl and kissed her red cheeks. Derek hovered not too far away, watching his favorite beta and human interact with their child.

"Hey there, Delilah," he grunted. The pack chuckled and waited for Melissa and the ambulance to get there and take Isaac and the baby to the hospital. Stiles was not far behind, followed by the rest of the pack. They had arrived at the hospital, perfectly content and drama free. Well, until Stiles saw his dad and Peter hugging on each other. He looked at them as they walked into the room Isaac was in, holding hands.

"Oh. Hell. No," he growled. Isaac chuckled, the Sheriff gulped, Peter looked smug, and the baby slept. It could only be quiet for so long.


End file.
